falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
T-45d Powerrüstung
Die T-45d Powerrüstung ist ein Teil der Rüstung, die man in Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas und Fallout Shelter finden kann. Hintergrund Ursprünglich entwickelt und hergestellt für die United States Army vom amerikanischen Waffenlieferant West Tek, war die T-45d Powerrüstung die erste Version einer Powerrüstung, die erfolgreich im Kampf zum Einsatz kam. Im Jahre 2067, wurde der erste Kampfanzug einer T-45d Powerrüstung in Alaska während des Beginn der Rückgewinnung von Anchorage, in der Mitte des Chinesisch-Amerikanischen Krieges eingesetzt. Diese Powerrüstung war unglaublich effektiv gegen Chinesische Panzer und Infanterie. Ihr Vermögen einzelnen Infanteristen zu erlauben, schwere Geschütze zu tragen, die ansonsten einen ganzen Trupp an Soldaten erfordern würde um sie zu transportieren und damit zu operieren, wurde entscheidend in verschiedenen lokalisierten Konflikten an der Alaskischen Front, und es erlaubt amerikanischen Soldaten die Rüstung zu tragen, um ganze Städte zu zerstören, die durch Chinesische Truppen besetzt wurden, ohne ihr eigenes Leben zu riskieren. Ab dem Jahr 2076, wurde die weiterentwickelte Variante der T-51b Powerrüstung im Gefecht eingeführt. Nach dem Großen Krieg wird dieses Modell der Powerrüstung weiterhin von Fraktionen wie der Stählernen Bruderschaft genutzt. Obwohl wichtige Truppen der Bruderschaft in New California und der im Mojave-Ödland operierende Teil der Bruderschaft dazu neigt, die neuere T-51b zu nutzen, mehr abgelegene Ortsverbände, wie zum Beispiel die Stählerne Bruderschaft (Ostküste) und die Ausgestoßenen der Bruderschaft, vertrauen diese auf die veralteten Kampfanzüge. Entwurf The T-45d lacks the mobility of later power armor models (such as the T-51b power armor) because of its less advanced servo design; as a result it limits the wearer's Agility. The first version of T-45d power armor deployed on the front lines against the Chinese was powered by small energy cells and it burned through them at an alarming rate. While the T-45d armor is similar in its overall shape to the newer T-51b power armor, it is significantly less advanced than its later counterpart, and uses riveted steel plates instead of plastic composite materials in its construction. Various electronic and mechanical subsystems of the armor are exposed on the outside of its casing rather than sealed within as in the T-51b, making it far more susceptible to damage. In addition, a specialized body suit is required to be worn underneath the T-45d's armored shell in order to facilitate linking the armor's servos to the wearer's own motions and to make the armor more bearable because of its heat dissipation problems. Varianten T-45d Powerrüstung right|200x200px T-45d suits were discovered by the Stählerne Bruderschaft in the ruins of the Pentagon and were extensively used by Brotherhood Knights and Paladins, along with modifications and makeshift repairs. Other variations can be found in terms of coloring and other decorations. * For the unique versions in Fallout 3, see: Lindens Powerrüstung des Ausgestoßenen. * For the unique versions in Fallout 3 The Pitt Add-On, see: Ashurs Powerrüstung and Stammespowerrüstung. * For the alternate version in Fallout: New Vegas, see: Brotherhood T-45d power armor MP-47/A Prototyp einer Arzt-Powerrüstung right|200x200px The MP-47/A prototype medic power armor is a U.S. Army variant of T-45d power armor. It was designed to administer medical attention to the user as necessary during combat. The prototype medic power armor has the ability to administer Med-X, which it will do if the wearer's health drops below 33%, if a limb's health drops below 25%, or if both of these conditions are met Med-X will be dispensed every 2.5 hours. Unlike standard Med-X injections, this process carries no risk of addiction. However, it does draw from the wearer's supply of Med-X, and thus the feature is useless if the player has none. As noted in the accompanying manual, the prototype version of the suit lacks the ability to dispense anything other than Med-X, whereas the completed version would have had a wider range of features, such as deploying stimpaks. The armor was planned as an automatic medical supply dispenser, meaning troops would not have to be evacuated for medical treatment. The user manual found with the armor details that the final version was to also include a lethal chemical that would trigger if the soldier deserted. Infos * T-45d armor was also to appear in Van Buren, Black Isles canceled Fallout 3 Project. Corporal Armstrong wears this armor, but indicates that it is powered by small energy cells, and consumes these at a high rateArmstrong dialogue file * According to the Courier's dialogue with Ricky, T series power armors' eye-slits are bulletproof. Hinter den Kulissen * The history of the T-45d was mentioned in the Fallout Bible Zeitleiste, while its designation was first mentioned in the Van Buren tech demo by Corporal Armstrong who wears the armor. The armor itself is ubiquitous in the Ödland der Hauptstadt, and the Museum der Technologie has a log of proposed exhibits for 2078, which includes a suit of T-45d power armor. * According to the The Art of Fallout 3 book, the power armor was designed directly in 3D, skipping the concept art phase. Galerie Paladin_boom_boom.jpg|Concept art BoS soldier Capitol building.jpg|Brotherhood of Steel Soldier in front of the Kapitol FO3 PA.jpg|''Fallout 3'' power armor. Fallout 3 PA.jpg|The power armor in the Fallout 3 teaser. PC Gamer PA.jpg|Brotherhood Paladin with a Lasergewehr. Stripmall m.jpg|A dead paladin in power armor in the Paradise Falls concept art. T45d Power Armor.png|Brotherhood of Steel power armor Outcast T45d power armor.png|Outcast power armor. Fallout 3 Army Power Armor.png|MP-47/A prototype medic power armor. Fo3TP Tribal T45D power armor.png|Ashur's power armor/Tribal power armor FOS T-45d Card.jpg|T-45d Card from Fallout shelter Einzelnachweise en:T-45d power armor es:Servoarmadura T-45d it:Armatura Atomica (Fallout 3) pl:Pancerz Wspomagany T-45d ru:Силовая броня T-45d uk:Силова броня T-45d Kategorie:Rüstung und Kleidung Kategorie:Powerrüstung